My Beautiful Baby
by TiGerrr
Summary: its the second chapter


Hello my dear readers. Here is the 2nd chapter. I hope you are enjoying my pen. I got very excited when I saw the hit table 35 hits on the 2nd day. Preety impresive ha. Maybe not for you but for me. So here it comes. I love you all.

My Beautiful Baby Girl. Damn That Dog!

Then Rosalie was on the door as I heard her foot steps. My lips left Bella's, it was painful in one rate. But this was the moment I was waiting for. Of course we had a little moment. The moment when I realy felt like a father. It was something that my vocabulary can not afford. That sensation... The sensation was celestial, it was unconvertable, it was beyond everything I've ever felt. I thought how I loved to hear my name in Bella's velvet voice. But then I imagined Renesmee calling me "daddy" I would faint probably if that were possible. My heart duplicated yeah it realy was how it felt like. It duplicated to love my daughter. Because my heart was too small to take the extraordinary love. I understood how Bella felt. To have her in your body. She got used to being a mother before me getting used, to being a father. But if that were it I would happily die to give her life. I was a monster.

Rosalie waved at me _From Earth to Edward are you there? _"There is a beautiful princess in here. She is very excited to meet you." Then she showed me how to position my arms to hold her. She gave my baby to me.

I looked at her beautiful face. The unique mix of Bella and I. She was so warm. "She is so tiny." I said. Then I heard Renesmee's thoughts.

_Daddy, I love you. Do you love me too? Why were you yelling before? Did I hurt you..._

I felt my heart melt in the first part but then I hated myself for hurting my princess.

"I love you more then anything baby please don't be sad. And I was yelling at Jacob not you. What makes you think that I don't love you? I'm your father and I'll love you forever no matter what happens. My little princess." I leaned down to kiss her forehead. From now on **DADDY** is my favourite word. I could tell that she was very happy to hear these. She put her tiny hand on my chest to show me her thoughts. I was exraordinary happy. It felt like I was dreaming.

Then she thought something different.

_Daddy why were you yelling at my Jacob? He did nothing wrong. I love him so please don't hurt him. _

What the hell, was she on that that my vocabulary is not strong enough to find an insult which suits Jacob so ...'s side?

He took my baby girl from me.

He was going to pay for this. I was going to kill him or torture him to death.

Then I heard that jackass's voice.

"Hey Ness maybe we should go down stairs and leave daddy alone with mommy."

I was angry, no I was burning with the desire to kill him. He deserved to suffer.

"Go away Jacob. Leave me with my daughter." He couldn't take my baby girl from me. But there are things I could give him instead. Maybe a one way ticket to hell. No, I am more creative then that. I could kick his ass that he will end up in doggy planet. Or I could give him some experience of how it would feel like to be a chew toy.

"Maybe I should talk with the pack so they won't come here to harm this beautiful princess."

Like I would allow them to lay a finger on our baby.

"_Please daddy don't allow him to leave." _Her tiny fingers were trying to grab something. Then I understood she was searching for Jacob. She was trying to reach him.

Jacob touched her tiny hand with his finger."Don't worry my little princess. I will be here in half and hour."

I really hate that kid.

Then he touched her cheek. Keep your hand to yourself or I'll bite your arm off. I heard Renesmee's thoughts. _It smells good and I'm tir_s_ty maybe I can drink some." _She bit his finger.

Now that's daddy's daughter.

Jacob pulled his hand. "Ouch! Nessie that was my finger not food." He yelled at her.

Renesmee started to cry after she heard that. _"I didn't mean any harm. I didn't want to hurt him."_

He made my daughter cry. I will kill him. Jacob tried to calm her. I curled my hand into a fist. A fist which was about to destroy his face. The chance I've been waiting for, since I've met him.

This would hurt my daughter. _Murder without a second thought. He hurt her. She is crying because of that ...(any insult you think which is suitable) moron, mongrel, dog, jackass (use your creativity to continue this list by the way I'm not anti-Jacob but Edward is so no flames)..._

But she started to calm. Jasper...

Of course it was torture to hear or see her cry. So I was glad that her mood was better. I hated Jacob even more because he was the cause.

Jasper:

"Hey! How's my little princess? Don't worry ma'am your bravest knight is here to save you."

Then he made a reverence. She started to giggle. The most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Her happiness lightened my mood too. Her tiny legs and arms were moving. She was joyous. She even did someting which resembled me of hand clapping. She was happy then so was daddy. But that didn't mean I've forgotten my true love who was burning because of me.

Jacob's annoying voice brought me back to real world.

"I think, I should go and warn them. Because things can get a bit complicated you know. I don't want them to come here. They can hurt Renesmee and all of you. That won't be a very pleasent experience right..." Then he saw my dark "shut the hell up" stare. That was enough to interrupt his speech. I didn't want my daughter to worry. She might be scared and start to cry again.

_OK. Maybe I should leave. He is scary. I really wish him to be more understanding. By the way Edward please don't tell Bella. I want to talk to her. Does Bella have to know? She is going to kill me... _

He kissed Renesmee's forehead and left the room. I heard his foot steps and the closing sound of the front door.

_Daddy he will come back, right?_

"Yes, sweetheart he will be back _unfortunetly_."

_I am hungry. Leave me to uncle Jazzy and I want you to feed me. Please daddy._

I gave her to her knight (uncle Jazzy).

"What do you want to eat?" _baby formula? Blah, yuck!_

_Blood what else would I like to eat?_

I flew out of the room and went to the kitchen. I knew that the fridge was full of blood but maybe she should eat normal human food. I'd better wait Carlisle for other types.

I took a cup of blood from the fridge and put that in the microwave. Then started to search for something which can be used as a baby bottle. The kitchen was a mess after my research which was unsuccesful.

Rosalie's frightened me in one rate. What was happening to me? She was the third person whom caught me on the wrong foot. I was surprised by the sudden appearence. Maybe my real age started to show up? Who knows? A hundred and ten years old man... No, he would have a heart attack by now.

"What are you searching for?" _Your brain, don't try to search for something that doesn't exist. Hey please don't be offended I am joking. You know brother, sister talk._

"No, Rose not for my brain. I was searching for a baby bottle. Where is Alice by the way?"

"She went shopping after she learned the gender of her niece. And I was buying some baby stuff you know baby bottle."

"Thanks." I reached to take it but Rosalie didn't allow me. I raised one eyebrow.

"First we have to wash this. For hygiene, I don't want my beautiful niece to get sick." _I wish I could say __my beautiful daughter_. She thought while washing the baby bottle.

She dried it with a towel.

Then I heard the "DİNG" sound of the microwave. Time to take the blood out.

I poured it into the baby bottle.

"Check the heat."

"How am I supposed to do that."

"Drop some on your skin. That'll help."

I obeyed her command. It was fine. But Rose was still staring.

"Now, what?"

"Taste it to see if there is any problem." I did that too. And left the kitchen.

My daughter was waiting for me in the room. She was talking with Jasper. I flew to them, took my daughter and placed the nipple in her mouth. She started to make sucking sounds.

"Are you better now sweetheart?"

_Yes, it's delicious. Yumm... _

I couldn't really believe that she was my daughter. No, I couldn't really believe that I was a father. I couldn't get my head round it. The only solid evidence was my daughter and duplicated sensation of my heart. My love was over-flowing right now. Then I started to compose again. A new lulaby but it was just mental right now.


End file.
